Pokemon adventures:Diamond friends
by prekas
Summary: Nick is a small boy that try to foudn his parents.To do this he must become teh best trainer in Sinnoh.Warning no lemon.
1. A new adventure,a new friend

Its a nice day at the island of battle frontier at Sinnoh.

A boy today will start his is boy is named dont have was adopted by the snnoh frontier brains when he was only he had with him was his Ralts.

-Okay today is the big day i would go to the sinnoh said.

Nick has short dark blue hair and red eyes.

-Come on Ralts lets get to find my said took off one pokeball and run out of the battle frontier.

"Hm my uncles and aunts have told me that i come with a boat from a very far region so i must become the greatest trainer here at sinnoh to go back."

Nick was passing from pokemon center when a girl was running and to get in she pushed Nick.

-Hey what?Em excuse me you push said as the girl at same age as him 10 was giving a poekball to nurse joy to heal.

-Sorry i just need to heal my Pachirishu.I am Amber from Eterna city its too far from here and i run from many wild pokemon because my Pachirishu lost from the first wild had long brown hair and brown eyes.

-Oh sorry i didnt know that...

-Dont give exsuces i must...Amber was saying when nurse joy finished the healing and said:

-Your pokemon is full hope to see you Joy then gave Amber her pokeball.

-Thanks, so how is your name?Amber took the pokeball and asked Nick.

what are you doing here?

-I wanted to take a starter pokemon but i went north in the wrong way i should have gone south to the Twinleaf town.

-Hm i now want a starter pokemon too.

-Really?

-Yes we can go together.

-Yey lets said and with Nick were to run off where stopped by two humans.A reporter and a cameraman.

-Hey you kids can you give us a report about this isalnd?Reporter said.

-No we will miss the said as she and Nick were trying to leave.

-Come cameraman said.

-I have an idea, a double battle the winners do what they said and the reporter and the cameraman agreed.

-But Nick we just met i dont know if we can be a good said.

-Just trust said as he got one pokeball out from his bag.

said holding her four trainers throw their poekballs in the air and four pokemo nappeared.A Ralts,a Pachirishu,a Shinx and a Machop

-Ralts confusion at said.

-Shinx tackle at reporter said.

-Pachirishu bide at said.

-Machop low kick at cameraman said.

Ralts hit first and Machop Shinx as Pachirishu was charging power hit Ralts.

-Ralts said.

-Shinx tackle at reporter said.

Ralts hit Shinx while Shinx hit was hitted hard but was okay.

-Now...The reporter and Nick was going to said what atatck tehir pokemon will do but then.

-Pachirishu finish your said and Pachirishu hit Shinx and it fainted.

-Yeah we did they get back their pokemon in their reporter and the cameraman left from shame because they lose to two teens.

After a minute Amber and Nick left with a the noon they have arrived at snowpoint city.

-Ah the city of snow the snowpoint said.

-Lets rest for a said and with Nick went in the pokemon center.

-So tell me about your family, said as they were relaxing at the pokemon center.

-As i said i live at Eterna mother often leaves and take part to dad is far away to another region Johto.

-Johto?Nick asked.

-Johto?Another voice was is a girl dressed in pink clothes.

-Who are you?Amber asked.

-Sorry what bad thing of me.I am an idol trainer Grace.I heard you telling for said.

-So?Nick asked.

-I am from Kanto who is conected with Johto i have caught a very rare pokemon from said.

-Please show said surprised.

-Only if you battle said take out her pokeball.

said getting ready for battle.

-I battle only said.

-Thats not said and sat down while Amber get up to fight.

-Go said throwing a pokeball and her Pachirishu appeared.

-Now go said and Clefairy appeared.

-Pachirishu quick said.

-Clefairy said.

Pachirishu hit very fast clefairy but then Clefairy slapped him.

-Now Pachirishu said.

-Eh.. that didint hit me,Clefairy said and then Clefairy clapped for Pachirishu was still charging power.

-Clefairy said and Clefairy pounded Pachirishu.

-Clefairy lets...Grace was sayign but was cut from Amber that said.

-Pachirishu release your hit Clefairy hard and it fainted.

-Well done said greeting her friend.

-Oh well nice fight Amber you are a godo said.

-You was near to victory Grace now lets heal our said and with Grace went to heal their pokemon.

Nick that left back alone said:-Girls.

After that the night Amber and Nick were out at the snow in their sleeping bags.

-So this is our first day in our said.

-Yes we will continue tomorrow nice night said closing his sleeping bag to feel warm.

-Good night said and close her sleeping bag.

A pokemon is flying above from them,at the sky looking like a shadow.

Dont forget to i inform you this is a small part of my logn are the adventures at Sinnoh then at Johto and then at Isshu i am doign that because i wait the third game Hoenn later from the sure to check every day for new chapters.


	2. A snow city,a warm friend

Last chapter pokemon

Nick Ralts lv.10

Amber Pachirishu lv.10-11

Its morning and the sun start to shines.

Amber is waking up and get out of her sleeping bag yawning.

-Ahh...Nick come on wake said and then see that Nick and hsi sleepign bag was missing.

-Where did he go?Did i do somethign wrong and he leave me here said worried looking for Nick coem out from teh poekcenetr holding soemthign while his ralts was walking near him.

-Hey Amber you wake said smiling.

-Where were you?Amber asked angry.

-Oh sorry that i left you alone i just went to pokecenter to se if they have joy gave me 10 Yache berries 3 for each of us and 2 for each said little afraid.

They sat on their sleeping get out her Pachirishu to were eating silently.

"I dont believe this i just shout at him while he just wanted t ofidn soemthing for us to eat."Amber was thinking.

-Hey Amber what are you thinkning/Nick asked cut her thought.

-Just,emm...Nick yo udidnt told me about your said.

Nick become very silence h had just finished his a little time he said quietly.

-Amber.. a dizzy man come and fel lbetween them,with his face in the snow.

-What who are you?Both Nick and Amebr asked.

-Heal,i need man said very tired.

-The guys went hi minto the pokemo ncenetr and nurse joy gave him some Yecha berrie t oeat and some hot tea to also had a poekbal lthat was healed by nurse joy.

-So strange man what happened to you?Amber asked.

-I am Isaiah, i am training to become a trainer at the Snowpoint city i said.

-Why?Both Nick and Amber asked.

-Because i have only a Quasgire who isnt ice type pokemon so Candice teh gym leader sent me to catch an ice pokemon and then arrive at her,she is waiting near the at route i even hadnt catch an ice after this two tests its a mystery final said sad.

-We can help said.

-Really?Isaiah asked.

-Really?Amber asked surprised at the same time.

-Of course we can help you find an ice poekmon and capture said.

-You must be very strong said excited.

-No we said angry lookign at Nick.

-Thats said fainted.

-I found said cant the other gym trainers help you?Nick asked.

-Thats a great said ready t orun out of teh pokecenter.

-Wait Isaiah we will come with said.

-Wait but before you didnt want to .

is near my said and run out.

Nick stayed behind again he run behind them.

Isaiah stop near the end of the city.

-So where we go first?Nick asked.

-To Acuity lakefront.I must ask Alicia where is said and went at the lake and Amber were following him.

-Who is Savannah?Amber asked.

-Its the strongest trainer in the said.

-She must be really said.

-One of my aunt says:"There always someone stronger."Nick said.

-There she said and pointed at was liek hi man ace trainer of snow but was fighting a Machoke and a has out a Sneasel and a Tentacruel.

-Sneasel icy wind at Meditite,Tentacruel water pulse at Machoke.

Sneasel blowed frozen air at Tentacruel created a cicle of water and throw it at Machoke Mchoek was hitted hard and was freezing from the cold wild Meditite

used high jump kick at jumped high and teh fall kicking the wild Machoek used revenge on Tentacruel but Tentcaruel wasnt hti hard because of her poison type.

-Tentcaruel water pulse at created another circle of water and make Meditite teh widl Machoke was goign to use vtial throw at Tentacruel but then...

-Quasgire the erathquake hit both Mahcoek and Tentacruel made both of them to faint.

-Oh now i have to go to the little girls have said.

Quasgrie was a little sad.

-Dont be sad my girl its my said.

-What do you want?Alicia said a little pissed.

-We want to tell us were is said bored fro mwatchign the battle opposite from Nick wh owas very excited.

-Who are those two kids?Alicia said.

-I am Nick and this is my friend Amber,we are helping Isaiah to pass his said.

-Will you tell us where Savannah?Isaiah asked.

-At the said.

Amber,Nick and Isaiah run north toward lake acuity.-Where is she?Nick asked.

-I think first we must find a way to escaped said pointing at a wild Psyduck a wild Chingling and a wild wild pokemon were to attack but then another ace female trainer jumped between the wild pokemon and our heroes.

-Go my said and a Steelix,a Pelipper,aGolduck appeared.

-Golduck pcychic at Psyduck,Steelix rock throw at Chingling,Pelipper...

-Draw of said as Savannah draw back Pelipper.

-Quasgire shouted.

First Golduck used pcychic agaist Psyduck but it wasnt hit very the wild Bibarel used hyper fang at Quasgire biting that the wild Psyduck used fury swipes on Savannah Golduck scratching it 10 Quasgrie used this the wild Psyduck and Bibarel fainted but also Savannah's teh widl Chignling used confusion on Steelix but then Steelix throw a rock at Chignling make it to faint.

-So we did said.

-Sorry for your Golduck said.

-I will heal her,so what do you want?Savannah asked.

-We want Isaiah to become a gym he must caught a nice pokemon and then t ofind said.

-You dont need to catch an ice said.

-Really?Nick asked.

-Yes but you must pass the last said.

Then a wild Solrock and a wild Lunatone appear ready to hunt the four trainers.

-Better ...lets said and run off with Amber,Nick and Isaiah.

At the lake front Savanan ru ntowards the city whiel Isaiah,Nick,Amber to the west.

-As one of my uncles says:"If you cant win then run."


End file.
